ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Animo
'Master Animo '''is the pilot of the 5th series of Ben 10, Hyper Space. Plot (unfinished) ''Ben and Rook are in the city, fighting against a villain atop the buildings. Ben: You're going back to the universe you came from, Superman! Superman: Who are you people? Rook: I am Rook and this is Ben. Ben selects an alien on his Omnitrix. He then slams down and hits the Dna sample of Stinkfly. Toepick: What th- close enough, I'm used to it. Superman: Enough! i'm tired of this maddness! RAAAA! Superman charges at Toepick. The best Toepick could do was shoot slime at him, as he was too weak or slow for Superman. Toepick: What the hell? This dude has like a million powers. Rook: So does my prototool. He shoots a grappling hook towards Superman, but Superman grabs it and swings Rook to the other building. Rook: BENN!!!! Toepick: What are you yelling my name for? I can't fly! That's when Superman flys towards Rook, catches him, throws him at the ground, then holds his arms and legs. Superman: Where am i? Rook: Bellwood! Superman: Where is Bellwood? Rook: Earth! Superman: This looks completely different from Earth. I look completely different. Rook: Im confused. Superman: Gah! (throws Rook at a car nearby) Maybe the oger might like to die! He races towards Toepick and grabs him Superman: Look! You won't tell me where I am, now you're gonna die? Any last words, Oger? Toepick: Actually, I'd like to say something for once... Superman: (sighs) I was being sarcastic! Toepick: Do I look pretty? Toepick unlocks the cage on his head as it opens. It reveals a very ugly and horrific face, followed by strange sounds of scream and evil horror laughs. Superman screams, faints, and falls to the ground. Toepick then transforms back to normal. Ben: I hope he's okay. Rook: We'll take him to the plumbers base and send him back to his universe the way he came. Ben: I always thought Superman was only in the comics. Rook: I really don't know this guy. Ben: He was made by humans. Rook: Wow. I thought only Galvans were that smart. Ben: No I mea- why even explain.... Rook puts an unconsious Superman into his truck, then drives off with Ben. A few hours pass, and Ben is watching a movie (Summo Slammers) with Rook, Gwen, and Kevin. Rook: Still wondering what sarcasm. Gwen: Who even watches Sumo Slammers? Kevin: What kinda question was that!?! Ben: Like everybody does! Rook: It does look a bit impressive... Gwen: Hey guys! Animo escaped from the Plumbers Ba- Ben: Sssh! Some people wanna watch this movie! Gwen: Kevin, I didn't even know you liked Sumo Slammers. Kevin: It's a little break from fighting Vilgax and all that stuff. Gwen: I haven't seen Vilgax in a long time... Ben: What do you think he is planning? Kevin: Guys, chill. Vilgax is done for after all the times we've beaten him. Gwen: Anim- Ben: OK FOR REAL GUYS IM WATCHING A MOVIE! Gwen: Calm down, Rath. Ben: -_- Funny.... Rook: (asleep) Ben: ROOK!! Rook: What!?! Ben: HOW DISRESPECTFUL!! An hour and a half later, the movie is over. Ben: What were you trying to tell us, Gwen? Gwen: Dr. Animo escaped from plumbers base. Ben: Oh. Not a problem! Ben slams the watch for Astrodactyl, and transforms. Jetray: (flies off) Kevin: It's like he's never suprised about mistransformations anymore. Gwen: Poor Ben... Jetray flies down and sees a red lion chasing around customers at Wal-Mart. Jetray: Red Lion? Red Lion: Oh, Ben. I found you. Jetray: Red Takling Lion that's acting like we've met billions of times before? Red Lion: Oh shutup and stop being stupid! (changes to human form) Jetray: Oh, of course. Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: Yes... Jetray: What? Dr. Animo: Am I becoming a boring villain? Jetray: Nah, it's just...the most powerful thing I've defeated was Vilgax...now it's not fun anymore. Dr. Animo: Hmm.... Dr. Animo took Jetray by suprise. He turned into a tiger and jumped on Jetray. Then Jetray starts shooting at the tiger. Dr. Animo: (growls) I am an animorph! I can select animal to change into at any time! Jetray: Isn't that a bit like the Omnitrix.....or Beast Boy? Dr. Animo: Doesn't ring a bell... Jetray: You know.... Dr. Animo: Who cares! I shall unleash my plan! Jetray: Dude, your boring me with classic villain lines. Dr. Animo: I will change into Bacteria, and multiply by the second! Jetray: Hah, and turn into what? A red Goop? Dr. Animo: Each of the single bacteria will change back to all sorts of different animals, and create an army of animals!!! Jetray: (in shock) WHAT TH- Why is it always an army? Dr. Animo changes into bacteria, and multiplies by the second, creating many sorts of different animals. Jetray: Gotta go! (flies off) Ben ends up back at Kevin's house, catching him watching Summo Slammers without him. Ben: (turns of the TV) Kevin: Hey! Ben: Stop messin' around! There's an army of Animos out there! Kevin: No prob just go Echo Echo! Ben: I've been mistransforming alot lately. Maybe if I try to select another alien.... Ben attempts to transform into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: ....... Gwen: You're really stupid.... Brainstorm: Maybe since all the Animo animals are similarly connected, I could send electricity that'll travel between each and every animal, and stun 'em all.... Brainstorm does exactly what he said, and stunned all animals but one. That one transform Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ren X-King